zornpediafandomcom-20200216-history
Uirusfura
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} Uirusfura is a Cobra-like Snake Wyvern, created by BannedLagiacrus. Physiology Uirusfura has short stubby arms with a long serpentine body. Uirusfura's eyes are moon white in color while its face resembles the Basilisk. Filled inside its mouth are orange fangs. Nearly its whole body is covered in shiny, rough purplish-black scales. Its underbelly, however, has a checkered pattern of blue, red, orange, white, and green. On its neck are glowing, violet red rings while small spikes cover the sides of its neck, much like Lagiacrus. Uirusfura tail ends as a eight-knobbed rattle, covered in jagged, black spikes. This rattle has a violet red color. Like a cobra, it can extend out a hood to make itself look more threatening. It also has a small pair of spurs for its back legs. From head to rattler, many osteoderms cover its back like Crocodilians. When enraged, two long scales on the back of its neck will extend out into glowing purple spikes and the dead scales on its body begin to constantly shed. Habitat Uirusfura has only been spotted in the Frozen Tropics. Attacks and Moves Uirusfura shares some attacks with Najarala. Angry Rattle: When Uirusfura first spots a hunter, it will aggressively rattle its tail and breath a purple mist around itself, causing Frenzy Virus, if up close. After breathing the mist, it will snap forward, as it spreads its hood, and roars into the air. Cobra's Hood: Uirusfura will spread out its hood, flexing it in and out two times, and flashing the enemies with light. If hunters are hit by the flash, they'll become dizzy for a few seconds. Corrupted Spikes: It will spread out its long serpentine body before quickly rattling its tail multiple times, making hunters, without Earplugs, cover their ears. As it rattles, spikes will be sent away from the rattler and land on the ground, like Najarala's plates, around hunters. After a few rattles, it will coil itself back into its stance, leaving the spikes on the ground. The spikes will slowly glow brighter and brighter before exploding, causing Corrupted Poison. Constricting Bite: Similar to Najarala in its intro, Uirusfura will quickly coil around a hunter, with immense force, as it spins in a circle around the hunter. If the hunter is trapped in the coils, Uirusfura will spin around the hunter, until there is no way of escape, and bite the hunter, causing Corrupted Poison. Hunters can escape this attack by dashing over its body like a climbable ledge, sort of like Najarala in that intro. Closed Virus Explosion: Like Najarala, it will coil around the hunters, leaving one open space to escape, as it huffs a purple mist from its mouth. It'll proceed to use its tail to block off the opening, to escape, and breath a large explosion in its coil, sending hunters sky high, before it gets back into its stance. Shedding Virus: It'll charge a purple spark in its mouth, sending a wave of the virus at hunters from all directions on the ground, around its body. They'll be three waves around the body, causing Frenzy Virus. Mist Breath: Uirusfura will breath a stream of the virus in front of it, much like Gore Magala. Rage Mode Rage Mode: It'll rattle its tail in the air and spread out a mist of the virus in the area around it, like Chameleos, instantly causing Frenzy Virus. More Range: Its Mist Breath and Shedding Virus gains a larger range. Infected Mist: Now throughout the battle, as long as it is in Rage Mode, a purple mist will cover the area in the Frenzy Virus, infecting everything it touches. This mist even infects larger monsters. Flashing Hood: Uirusfura will turn towards a hunter and slither around the hunter as it stands up with its hood open. Uirusfura will proceed to move around the hunter, opening and flashing hunters its hood, three times as it slithers around the hunter. This means that it is likely that it will make a hunter dizzy for a few seconds. Rattler's Minigun: It will begin to shake its rattle violently, sending waves of spikes at the hunters away from it. The spikes will explode the moment they hit the ground in a barrage field of Corrupted Poison, making it harder to walk around the area. This attack is similar to Duremudira's attack. Corrupted Mines: It'll smash its rattler on the ground five times, sending three spikes per slam, before they suddenly explode after a few seconds. This attack causes Corrupted Poison. Decoy: Uirusfura will breath more mist into the air, making it harder to see, before it seemingly is standing in one place. This Uirusfura standing isn't really the real one but rather a decoy. If hunters get close to the decoy, it'll explode into pieces, leaving an empty husk and the Frenzy Virus with the explosion. After the explosion, Uirusfura will rush out of nowhere and bite a random hunter as it charges. Wild Mist Breath: Uirusfura will wildly move around as it breaths a stream of the virus in all directions, like Chameleos, as it slithers around in a strange pattern before stopping. Though this looks like the Frenzy Virus, it is something else entirely. It is a new element used by Uirusfura. This attack causes Mimicryblight. Misty Decoy: Similar to Decoy, Uirusfura will breath more mist into the air, making it harder to see, before it seemingly is standing in one place. Unlike the normal Decoy, this decoy actually will begin to move towards hunters and roar before exploding on the hunters. This decoy actually had Uirusfura inside of it, controlling it. After the explosion, Uirusfura will rush out of nowhere and bite a random hunter as it charges. The large explosion doesn't cause Frenzy Virus but causes Mimicryblight. BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water +5 *Ice +10 *Thunder 0 *Dragon +10 Skills: Antivirus, Trap Master, and Blunt Benefit. Gunner Set *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Ice +15 *Thunder +5 *Dragon +15 Skills: Antivirus, Trap Master, and Cross-Savings. Notes *The decoy idea for this monster came from Evolve's Wraith and Gorgon. *Uirusfura's idea came from a combination of Gore Magala, Crocodilians, Cobras, and even Duremudira. *Uirusfura uses the Frenzy Virus to suffocate prey easily, though will use a venomous bite to put tougher prey down. *This monster was originally created to be the first to use the Mimicry Element. **Mimicry is Dragon(50%) + Poison(200%). **Its blight makes hunters see a range of different colors, confusing them as they try to hit their target while also preventing them from eating certain items. *Its hood is used to blind potential predators so it can either escape or counter the threat. *Though Uirusfura uses the Frenzy Virus, its Frenzy Virus is only deadly in great quantities. Even Gore Magala's virus is deadlier. *It uses the the Frenzy Virus in a mist form so it can ambush prey, as the creature suffocates. *Unlike most other species, Uirusfura is immune to the Frenzy Virus. **It can be affected by the Hyper State though. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern